


A new day has come

by Moirin De Clermont (Slayer87)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Closure, Gen, Letter, Moving On, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer87/pseuds/Moirin%20De%20Clermont
Summary: Dear Renly,Today I've read in a post something like 'if you love something, doesn't mean it loves you back' and I don't know why but something just clicked in my head.[...]But now I think I'm ready to say goodbye. For real this time.Or some well-deserved closure!
Relationships: Renly Baratheon & Brienne of Tarth
Kudos: 2





	A new day has come

**Author's Note:**

> Written at this moment, absolutely not edited, I just needed to get this out.  
> And yes I'm using fandom as therapy, it was a weird day indeed.
> 
> You can read this in canon, not in canon, as you want.  
> It's just some well-deserved closure.
> 
> Enjoy!

Dear Renly,

Today I've read in a post something like 'if you love something, doesn't mean it loves you back' and I don't know why but something just clicked in my head.

I passed a lot of time in love with you and I don't regret a moment of it. I've learned so many things about myself that I'm sure will still be useful and it taught me I'm much stronger than I thought.

Over time love something like I did love you change. If I have to be honest, I was not _in_ love with you for a while now, still, it seemed like I could not move on.

Not seeing you for a long time did not help as much as I thought. I passed so many nights thinking of you and me... Even last night I did.

But now I think I'm ready to say goodbye. For real this time.

But before that let me tell you I'm not angry with you. I never was. Even when I thought you could love me back, I wasn't angry at you for not loving me.

I'm sad, confused (who am I without you?), and yes there is also the hope that something is waiting for me just behind the corner.

I would have given the world to you, turn my life upside down and I know now that probably in some measure I did these things, but it's not your fault. And it's not mine either.

Part of me is so afraid of letting you go because I don't know what's going to happen next.

Not only that, but I'm also terrified I will never be able to love someone with that dedication as I did with you.

But I own this to myself and to you.

I know you enough to know you are a good man, and you would not want I lived my life like this.

So, since I can't tell you this in person, I'm writing just to give myself the closure I know I can't have with you but I still need to move on.

In a way, I feel like I'm breaking up with you, even if it's only in my head. I will always have a tender spot for you in my heart, but there's someone out there that is waiting for me, and I need to make the first step in reaching to them.

So, goodbye.

I hope life will be kind to you,

Brienne


End file.
